Bobby catches a Star
by JustSagan
Summary: When Bobby is all by himself for a day, he decides to have some "fun" with his new toy. This story contains... You know what, just read it to find out.
1. Poo Poo

" _Alright Bobby, your mom and I will be gone for the rest of the day, be good while we are gone._ "

" _Don't worry dad, i'll be good._ " Bobby said to his father.

Bobby's mom and dad were going out for the day, and they were leaving Bobby all by himself. Hank thought Bobby would just spend the day playing video games or watching TV, but what he didn't know was that Bobby had a dark secret.

When Hank and Peggy left, Bobby waited around, and watched TV for a half an hour, just to make sure that they were not coming back for some reason. After waiting for a bit, Booby knew that the coast was clear.

" _Ha ha ha, it's time to have fun with my prize…_ " Bobby weirdly said to himself, as he walked to his room.

As soon as he got to his room, he immediately went to his closet. He opened it so that he could stare at his prize.

A tied up and gagged girl named Star looked at Bobby with tears in her eyes, as Bobby looked at her. She knew what was going to happen, and knew that she could do nothing to stop him.

" _Alright, my parents are going to be gone for the day… So we are going to have a lot of fun together!_ "

Bobby then took off his clothing. He then reached under his bed, and pulled out a large diaper. Bobby then put the diaper on, and walked up to Star. Bobby then put his butt up to Stars face, and proceeded to poop in his diaper.

" _Baby went poo poo_!"

Bobby then rubbed his diaper butt in Stars face. Sence Stars mouth was gagged, she was forced to smell Bobby's poop. This caused Star to cry more, and her tears got onto Bobby's diaper. This made Bobby angry.

" _You got your women tears on my poo poo diaper! WAAA! WAAA!_ "

Bobby then grabbed some of the poop from his Diaper, and smacked Star in the face with it. Bobby was about to continue beating her, but then he saw his grandpa, Cotton Hill, looking at him from outside of his room.

" _I'm proud of you Boy! I always thought Hank would turn you into a pussy, but seeing you smack that women with your shit gives me hope._ "

Cotton then walked in, and took his clothing off. This revealed that Cotton was wearing an adult diaper. Cotton then pooped in his diaper (which was mostly diarrhea), and walked up to Star.

" _Baby went Poo Poo!_ "

Cotton then rubbed his diaper butt in Stars face.

Not only did Cottons diarrhea poop smell worse than Bobby's, the diarrhea was leaking out of the diaper, and onto Stars face. Star wanted to vomit, but her gag was making the process slow, and her vomit slowly started to leak out of her mouth. Again, this pissed Bobby off.

" _You stupid women! You got your women vomit on my floor!_ "

But before Bobby could hit her, Cotton stopped him.

" _Wait boy. This women clearly won't learn from you hitting her… You gotta do something to show her that you're the man in charge! Make her eat your poo poo!_ "

Bobby agreed, and then pulled Stars gag off, causing the rest of her vomit to come out. Star started to scream for help, but Cotton shut her up with a well place punch to her lower lip. Blood started to flow out of her lip at a fast rate, but Bobby and Cotton didn't care.

" _Alright grandpa, I need you to hold her mouth open… It's time for us to teach this woman a lesson!_ "

Cotton Hill forced Stars mouth open, while Bobby took his diaper off. Bobby then walked up to Star, and put his butt down to her face. Star began to cry even harder than she was before. All seemed lost for Star. But then…

" _Yo what the fuck! I was looking for a house to rob, and then I heard a white girl cry for help… What the fucks going on?_ " Said an angry and worried sounding black guy.

This caught both Bobby and Cotton off guard. Bobby was very confused as to who that black man could be… But Cotton looked absolutely terrified, and Bobby took notice.

"What's wrong Grandpa?"

" _That man… He's no ordinary Black man… He's… He's..._ "

However, before Cotton could finish his sentence, The black man, who was wearing a watermelon on his head, broke down the front door, and made his way to Bobby's room. When he got in and saw the blood and poop covered Star, he was pissed!

" _Yo you motha fuckas! I'm gonna kick yo motha fucking asses!_ "

The black man then started to beat the shit out of Cotton, while Bobby watched in horror. Bobby wanted to help Cotton, but Bobby knew that the black man would be to strong. After the black man was finished with Cotton, he turned his attention to Bobby.

The black man started to walk towards Bobby, while Bobby cowered in fear. When the black man got close enough to Bobby, he picked Bobby up by his neck.

"Who… Who are you?" Bobby said, in a pussy scared tone.

The black man simply smiled, and responded.

" _I am Tyrone, King of Watermelon!_ "

Tyrone then threw Bobby against the wall as hard as he could, instantly knocking Bobby out. Tyrone then walked over to Star.

" _Don't worry white girl, i'm here to help you._ "

Tyrone then untied Star, and helped her find her wand. After finding it, Star was about ready to leave. But she wanted to thank Tyrone for saving her.

" _Thank you so much Tyrone… How can I ever repay you?_ "

Tyrone simply smiled at her, and said…

" _When you turn 18, give me a call._ "

Tyrone then started to rob the Hill house, while Star teleported out of Arlen. After about an hour, Tyrone was done robbing the place, and he left.

The End


	2. Epilogue

" _Were home Bobby, and we… What the hell?!_ "

Hank and his wife had finally got home, and were shocked to find that their house had been robbed.

Almost everything was gone; The TV, the couch, the kitchen table, all of the jewelry, and even some of the doors in the house.

" _God dammit! Almost everything is gone! How the hell did they manage to take the doors?!_ "

Hank continued to get mad, but then he remembered something very important.

" _Oh no, Bobby! Wheres Bobby?!_ "

Hank then ran around the house for a bit, looking for Bobby. After a few minutes, he decided to check Bobby's room… And was shocked at what he found.

" _Bobby! Are you… Bwaaa!_ "

Hank looked around Bobby's room, and found both Bobby and Cotton knocked out. Cotton was wearing a diaper, and Bobby was completely naked. The room was covered in shit, vomit and a little bit of blood, much to Hank's disgust.

As Hank was trying to wrap his head around what was going on, Bobby regained consciousness.

" _Da… Dad?_ "

Hank ran to his son's side, and wanted to figure out what happened.

" _Bobby! What in the hell happened here?!_ "

" _I… I captured a girl named Star Butterfly, and forced her to sniff my poo poo diaper. Then grandpa came over, and he started to rub his poo poo diaper on her. She then vomited, and that pissed me off. So grandpa held her down, and I was about to poo poo in her mouth, but then a black man named Tyrone broke into our house, and beat me and grandpa up."_

Hank was both shocked and confused by what he heard. He wanted to question Bobby more, but Hank had to worry about everything that was taken from their house. So he left Bobby to clean himself off.

" _That boy ain't right._ " Hank said, as he walked out of Bobby's room.


End file.
